Joey
Joey is first seen in Level 2, Route 1 singing the Pokémon theme song with his Pidgey when he gets hypnotized by Team Rocket 's Drowzee . Team Rocket orders Joey to command the wild pokémon to grab the Rare Candy. When the Player defeats Joey's Pidgey, Joey breaks free of the hypnotism and joins up with the Player to stop Team Rocket. While looking for Team Rocket, Joey finds a weakened Rattata and catches it. The caught Rattata is used with Joey's Pidgey to help the Player stop the hypnotized wild pokémon from stealing more Rare Candy. When entering Viridian Forest, Joey scares off Pikachu Sammy, Danny and Manny. He then gets depressed about never being able to catch another pokémon ("I'M NOT BEING DRAMATIC!"). A Bug Catcher then appears and challenges him to a battle. However, a Beedrill appears, leading to the Bug Catcher fleeing. Joey soon finds some rare candy, but is carried away by the aforementioned Beedrill. Team Rocket capture Joey, as the Beedrill left Joey wrapped in a String Shot unable to move just as he caught it in a Pokéball. Brock orders Team Rocket to bring the rare candy and Joey to the Gym to move along the plan. The Player gets teleported to the Gym by Mewtwo to save Joey. When the Player defeats Brock, the tables turn onto Team Rocket. So while Brock battles Team Rocket, Joey's Beedrill is sent out to battle Team Rocket. Instead of helping Beedrill flies off with Joey again allowing Team Rocket to escape. When Joey is rescued the Player and him separate to go catch some Pokemon. Joey finds Pikachu Sammy and gets close to it by being disguised as a Pikachu. Joey jumps on Pikachu and it shocks him. He jumps off and throws a Pokéball at it. This doesn't work so Joey brings out his Rattata, and has it tackle Pikachu, allowing Joey to catch the Pikachu. When Joey first uses Pikachu in Mt. Moon 2 , Pikachu shocks everyone including Joey and Brock , it then runs off without them before the Zubat attack. In the Cerulean Gym level, Joey uses Body Slam on an Abra , just missing, because Abra teleports away to Mt. Moon. Joey then enters Cerulean Gym to see Maruto being defeated by Misty. Joey then challenges Misty to a gym battle, and his Beedrill is defeated by Misty's Starmie . Joey then thinks that Misty is working with Team Rocket. After defending the Rare Candy, Joey and Maruto follow Misty to another pool. They see Misty supposedly standing on water, until it is revealed that Kyogre is under Misty. The Player, Joey and Maruto head to nugget bridge on Route 24. The Player goes across first, but on the way encounters trainers that want to battle him/her. After he/she beats all the trainers, a giant Kabuto appears, who is actually Bill in disguise. He gives the team three SS Anne tickets, and they leave. After this, Joey, Maruto and the Player head on to Route 5 and train their pokémon. They then head to Vermillion City, where they find it empty, leading to Joey challenging Maruto to a battle. However, their battle is interupted by the arrival of Team Rocket goons, Tom and Jerry. In Vermillion Gym , Joey and Maruto disappear. In Lavender Town, Joey reappears and says that Mewtwo had had Joey in his psychic powers, then threw Joey away. after the level, Joey says he caught new pokemon. After that he follows along with the Player to Route 8 on the way to Celadon City. As the two of you arrive at Celadon City you talk about finding the gym leader and releasing them from Mewthree's control, Celebi appears and speaks with the protagonist. Celebi informs you that it has come from the future to save its past self, who is being mind-controlled by Mewthree.The three of you head to the gym and find Erika, who accepts your challenge. Joey's Charmeleon and Pidgeotto will attack enemies. Celebi will heal your towers' health every so often. These pokemon will not be attacked by the past Celebi. Appears In *Route 1 *Route 2 *Viridian Forest *Pewter Gym *Route 3 *Viridian Forest 2 *Mt. Moon 1 *Cerulean Gym *Cerulean Gym 2 *Route 24 *Route 5 *Vermillion City *Vermillion Gym *Lavender Town *Route 8 *Celadon Gym *Rocket Hideout *Pokemon Tower 1 Team * Pidgey -> Pidgeotto *Rattata *Beedrill *Pikachu *Charmeleon *Unknown Pokemon Trivia *Even though Joey has a Charmeleon, he was never seen with a Charmander or catching a Charmeleon. **It could have been his starter pokemon. ***But it could also be that Joey caught it behind the scences since he says that Pidgey was his first Pokemon ****Or like Red in the comics, Pidgey was his first pokemon but he still got a starter. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists